Black Widow
center|link=http://ow.ly/MoBbW Natalia "Natasha Romanoff" Alianovna Romanova '''alias Black Widow''' wurde 1984 geboren und ist eine ehemalige KGB- und aktive S.H.I.E.L.D. -Agentin. Sie ist hervorragend in Nahkampf und Spionage ausgebildet. Biografie Iron Man 2 Natasha wird von S.H.I.E.L.D. unter dem Decknamen Natalie Rushman bei Stark Industries als Tony Starks Assistentin eingeschleust, um ihn zu überwachen. Pepper Potts ist Natasha zunächst ein Dorn im Auge, doch im Laufe des Films verstehen sich die beiden Frauen immer besser. Auf Nick Furys Anweisungen enttarnt sich Black Widow als Agentin und hilft Stark von nun an aktiv bei seinem Kampf gegen Ivan Vanko. Marvel's The Avengers Zu Beginn des Film sehen wir Natasha, wie sie an einen Stuhl gefesselt von zwei Verbrechern ein brutales vermeintliches Verhör über sich ergehen lassen muss. Als Phil Coulson sie anruft wird schnell klar, dass das Gegenteil der Fall ist. Natasha hat ihre eigene Schwäche und Hilflosigkeit nur vorgetäuscht, um ihrerseits Informationen aus ihrem Peiniger heraus zu locken. Da ihre Dienste nun anderweitig gebraucht werden, überwältigt sie ihre Gegener mühelos und macht sich auf den Weg nach Indien. Nick Fury hat Natasha beauftragt, dort Bruce Banner aufzusuchen und ihm von der Avenger-Initiative zu berichten. Er braucht ihre außergewöhnlichen rethorischen Fähigkeiten, um dieses wichtigste Mitglied der Gruppe zur Zusammenarbeit zu bewegen, was ihr auch gelingt. Die von ihr zu Anfang demonstrierte Verhörtaktik hilft ihr auch bei den Avengers weiter, als sie versucht, von Loki mehr über seinen Plan zu erfahren. Während des Gesprächs erzählt Natasha ihm, dass sie in Hawkeyes Schuld steht und es unerträglich findet, diese nicht begleichen zu können. Diese Aussage stellt sich diesmal allerdings tatsächlich als wahr heraus. The Return of the First Avenger Zusammen mit Captain America versucht sie gegen die feindliche Organisation HYDRA vorzugehen, die sich bei S.H.I.E.L.D eingeschleust hat. folgt... Avengers: Age of Ultron Black Widow kämpft am Anfang gemeinsam mit den Avengers, um Lokis Zepter zu bekommen. Dabei merkt man, dass der Hulk ihr vertraut. Die Beziehung zwischen Bruce und Natasha wird in Age of Ultron ausgeweitet. Black Widow flirtet viel mit ihm und beginnt in Hawkeyes Haus eine Romanze mit Bruce. Später nimmt Ultron sie gefangen, nachdem sie von einem Flugzeug fiel, während sie versuchte den Körper für Ultron zu bekommen. Bruce rettet Natasha und bietet ihr an, mit ihm zu fliehen und nicht zu kämpfen. Widow küsst ihn darauf hin, schubst ihn einen Abgrund runter und meint sie brauche ihn jetzt grün. So kämpfen sie gemeinsam mit Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, War Machine, Vision und den anderen Avengers gegen Ultron. Am Ende verschwindet der Hulk, da er eine Beziehung mit Natasha zu gefährlich für sie hält. Am Ende des Films bilden Widow und der Captain die New Avengers aus. The First Avenger: Civil War Zu Beginn des Films arbeitet Black Widow mit Falcon, Scarlet Witch und Captain America zusammen, um in Lagos Brock Rumlow zu stoppen, der biologische Gefahrenstoffe stehlen will. Gemeinsam können sie Rumlow und seine Leute aufhalten, jedoch sprengt sich Rumlow selbst in die Luft, um Captain America zu töten. Scarlet Witch bündelt die Explosion und leitet sie nach oben ab, wobei ein Gebäude beschädigt wird und unschuldige Zivilisten sterben. Später weist Thaddeus Ross die Avengers auf das geplante Sokovia-Abkommen hin, das den Einsatz der Avengers reglementieren soll. Es kommt zu Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen den Avengers. Natasha stellt sich auf die Seite des Abkommens, mit der Begründung, dass sie so wenigstens noch eingeschränkt operieren könnten, statt gar nicht mehr. Sie ist bei der UN-Abstimmung anwesend, wo sie König T'Chaka und seinen Sohn T'Challa kennenlernt. Während T'Chakas Rede kommt es zu einem Bombenanschlag, durch den T'Chaka getötet wird. Natasha und T'Challa überleben leicht verletzt. Es scheint so, als wäre der Anschlag vom Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes ausgeführt worden. Natasha versucht Steve Rogers dazu zu überreden, sich aus der Sache rauszuhalten, damit er es nicht noch schlimmer macht. Er hört jedoch nicht auf sie und bald ist er ein gesuchter Krimineller, der abseits des Gesetzes agiert. Trotz Bedenken schließt sich Natasha Tony Starks Team an, um Captain America und den Winter Soldier an der Flucht zu hindern. Es kommt zu einem Kampf auf dem Leipziger Flughafen. Natasha erkennt, dass die beiden aus gutem Grund auf der Flucht sind und stellt sich gegen ihr eigenes Team, indem sie T'Challa mit Elektroschocks ausbremst, bis Steve und Bucky fliehen können. Avengers: Infinity War In Avengers: Infinity War taucht Natascha erst mal garnicht auf doch als dann von Amerika nach Frankreich gesprungen wird, wo Thanos Komplizen gerade Wanda und Vischen überwältigt haben, denen sie grade den Gedankenstein entnehmen wollten, tauchen sie und Hawkeyes auf und retten sie in letzter sekunde. Daraufhin gehen sie zusammen zum Stützpunkt der S.H.I.E.L.D woraufhin sie beschließen nach Asgard zu gehen weil es dort eine Frau giebt die Vischen den Stein ausoperieren kann, da Wanda sich um Vischens Wohlbefinden sorgt. Als sie dort ankommen findet ein Kampf stadt und sie schaffen es den Stein zu zerstören nur hat Thanos den Zeitstein und gewinnt damit den Gedankenstein. So zerstört er das Halbe Universum und die hälfte der Leute verpuffen. Leider ist nicht klar ob auch Natascha sich auflöst oder nicht. Jedoch ist klar das ein zweiter Film kommt da die Aufschrift am Ende lautete: "The Avengers kome back" Geplant ist das Infinity War 2 entweder 26.3.2019 oder 3.4.2019 erscheinen soll. Fähigkeiten * gute Nahkämpferin: Natascha ist wohl einer der besten Nahkämpfer der Welt. Sie ist äußerst geschickt auf dem Gebiet der Kampfkünste, nachdem sie Künste wie Karate, Judo, Aikido, Savate, Boxen, Lucha-libre Stil Wrestling und mehrere Stile von Kung Fu beherrscht. Sie hat viele Feinde, wie z. B. Dutzende von Hammer Industries Sicherheitsbeamten, Georges Batroc's bewaffnete Piraten, mehrere Mitglieder von STRIKE, Dutzende von Ultron Sentries, und sogar die Horden von Chitauri Aliens. Sie ist geschickt genug, um in der Lage zu sein, einen verhaltensgesteuerten Hawkeye zu besiegen, die Oberhand gegen Ant-Man zu halten und sich sogar gegen den viel stärkeren Winter-Soldaten zu wehren, obwohl er ein Supersoldat mit deutlich mehr Kraft ist. * gute Spionin: Romanoff ist eine gefährliche Geheimagentin, die in Spionage, Stealth, Verkleidung, Infiltration und Abriss qualifiziert ist. Ihre Talente und jahrelange Erfahrung haben es ihr ermöglicht, eine hochrangige Agentin von S.H.I.E.L.D. zu werden. Sie oft Resorts, um Männer zu verführen, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen, während die Arbeit Undercover, wie wenn sie als Assistent zur Bewertung Tony Stark für die Avengers Initiative gestellt. Romanoffs Fähigkeiten sind so legendär, dass Nick Fury einen Lügendetektor schuf, den er hoffte, dass sie nicht täuschen konnte. * gute Schützin: Romanoff ist eine sehr genaue Scharfschützin. Während einer Schlacht in Washington, D.C. hätte Romanoff den Wintersoldier durch sein Auge erschossen, wenn er keine Schutzbrille getragen hätte. Sie war auch in der Lage, einen Elektroschockring direkt auf den Metallarm des Wintersoldiers zu werfen. * gute Hackerin: Romanoff kann in die meisten Computersysteme hacken, ohne jegliche Firewalls oder Sicherheit zu stören. Sie hat dieses Talent benutzt, um in den Hammer Industries den Mainframe zu hacken und James Rhodes zu helfen, die Kontrolle über die War Machine-Rüstung zurückzubekommen und es ihm zu ermöglichen, Stark zu helfen, den Rest der angreifenden Hammer-Drohnen zu bekämpfen. Bilder Black_Widow_Iron_Man_3.jpg Black_Widow_Avengers.jpg 207_741.jpg natalia__natasha_romanoff__romanova__4_by_natasharomanoff22-d554g9s.jpg ixucs2glqefx2slx.jpg 6ygq5ax-imgur-did-the-avengers-age-of-ultron-trailer-reveal-black-widow-s-and-thor-s-demise.png Ca3-1024x682.jpg imudq0f-imgur-did-the-avengers-age-of-ultron-trailer-reveal-black-widow-s-and-thor-s-demise.png 0d0b92d82ff0452f_TRE2300_comp_v002.1035_R.jpg avengers-the08-1024x597.jpg scarlett johansson movies black widow screenshots trailer marvel comics the avengers avengers 192_www.wall321.com_66.jpg The-Avengers-Climax-Black-Widow-the-avengers-34726188-1920-1080.jpg black-widow-lightning-avengers.jpg Natasha-The-Avengers-black-widow-34838808-400-226.jpg 084215.jpg-c_640_360_x-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg FZ-15128_R2.jpg 63998_news_1.jpg 331.jpg avengers-age-of-ultron-black-widow-02-e1422377593638.jpg 5299.jpg Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-Trailer-3-Scarlet-Witch-Controls-Black-Widow.jpg 1414581400006_Image_galleryImage_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron.JPG ws_02.jpg young-black-widow-avengers-2.png 189742.jpg-c_640_360_x-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg Black-Widow-image-black-widow-36091923-1920-1080.jpg Black-Widow-The-Avengers-black-widow-34838901-400-226.jpg women scarlett johansson black widow the avengers movie_wallpaperswa.com_69.jpg ultron-inline.jpg the-avengers-black-widow-thor-109602.jpg avengers-age-of-ultron-tv-spot-2-black-widow.png avengers-teaser-hulk-black-widow-125660.jpg the-black-widow-in-captain-america-2-3-why-black-widow-will-die-in-avengers-2-age-of-ultron.jpeg keZanD.jpg _1414560494.jpg avengers-age-of-ultron-trailer-screengrab-10-black-widow.png black.jpg avengers-age-of-ultron-scarlett-johanson-black-widow.jpg.pagespeed.ce.wDZrmAgPx5WIQzI21HZU.jpg BW_Wields_Shield_Avengers_AoU.jpg 553e927455ad6.jpg Civil War12.jpg Civil War11.jpg Civil War10.jpg Kategorie:Lebend Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Avengers Kategorie:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Kategorie:Iron Man Charakter Kategorie:Iron Man 2 Kategorie:Avengers Charakter Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers Kategorie:Avengers: Age of Ultron Kategorie:Avengers: Infinity War Kategorie:Avengers 4 Black Widow Kategorie:The Return of the First Avenger Kategorie:The First Avenger: Civil War